


Tipsy Decisions / Sober Resolutions

by Summerofsnowflakes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerofsnowflakes/pseuds/Summerofsnowflakes
Summary: Y/n and Daveed has been flirty friends for a while, she decides to make them a little more than just friends after getting a lil bit drunk.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs & You, Daveed Diggs/Reader, Daveed Diggs/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Although the night was young, you had already managed to get a tipsy far too early. You and your friends were out for a chilled night at a bar in the city, convinced at this stage you had surpassed that club lifestyle. However, even in the early stages of the night the group got louder and actions got sillier, if you were being honest with yourselves, you couldn't further from the truth. As you sat around the table chatting you noticed the missing presence of two very important members of the group, Rafael and Daveed. You and Daveed had the flirty banter friendship thing going perfectly, but there was something between you but neither of you seemed ready to take this further than that for the time being. Maybe tonight could change that.

"Earth you Y/n." The sound of your friend's voice bought you back to reality.  
"Sorry what?" You asked, you could feel your body heating up.  
You were met with a knowing look. "And who were you thinking of then huh missy? They asked in a teasing tone.  
You glared, they were very aware of your situation. "I doubt I need to say it really, but I'm going to sleep with Daveed."  
"Excuse me?" You were met with an amused look.  
You repeated yourself. "Tonight's the night, I am going home with Daveed. Providing he's happy with that of course. "  
"Good one sis." You know your firend saw it as a joke because you had said this before, countless times actually and you always chicken out. You ignored the disbelief in their voice and focused on letting the liquid courage relax you and enjoyed the nervous buzz as you impatiently waited for Daveed and Rafa to arrive. 

You were not disappointed by the sight you were met with as he made his way over your table, he was dressed in a plaid cuffed trousers and white dress shirt that was tight enough that it accentuated his arms. His signature curls bounced as he stepped. You felt like you your skin was buzzing in anticipation. Daveed always looked good but tonight was another level, you were already so gone for him. He managed to land himself in a chair next to you and you were hit with his cologne as he pulled you into a hug to say hello. You wanted to melt into his touch right there, but you pulled yourself back and acted as though he wasn't having this effect on you. You reveled in the attention he focused on you, and flirted with him non stop, you left light touches on his arm and you made sure he had a good shot of your cleavage. You did your best to be more full on than normal, in the hopes he would catch on, it certainly didn't go unnoticed by Rafael and Daveed as they shot each other unspoken looks about your behaviour.

You and the girls had decide dance as the drinks continued to flow, while the remaining friends stayed sitting, they changed up seats to so they could chat over the music in the bar. You weren't aware but Daveed couldn't take his eyes off you. Your not so subtle tactics had really been paying off for him and he was entranced as swayed your hips to the beat and sang along, you were having the best time but it was time to set you plan in motion. You 'accidentally' tripped right by where he was sitting so that as you fell you landed in his lap, you giggled loudly.  
"You okay Y/n? you didn't hurt yourself?" He looked at you with concern and he naturally placed his hands on your body.  
Still laughing you replied as sweetly as you could. "I'm fine, sorry hun total accident. Thank you for cushioning my fall though." You ran hand down the opening of his shirt and hooked your fingers around his necklace, ghosting your fingers over his chest as you spoke.  
He laughed back still holding onto your body. "Anytime sweetheart."  
"I must say though Diggs, you look positively fantastic with me on top of you."  
"Oh yeah? well you are a beautiful sight."  
You looked away momentarily as you felt your shyness trying to creep back in. You shook her off quickly though before leaning in closer to him. "Can I tell you a secret D?" He leant in too before you continued. "I'd like to be on top of you without any clothes on."  
Daveed coughed loudly as you spoke to drown out your words to the people around you, he looked around the group quickly to check whether you had been heard. His eyes flickered back to you, studying your face as he tried to figure out whether you're joking.  
"I would let you take me right here if you would let me." You purred into his ear.  
That was enough for him he felt the room spin at your words. "Meet me in the bathroom." He whispered back and you nodded giddily at your success. 

The next five minutes were a total blur and it wasn't until you were being pressed up against a cubical wall that your head resurfaced from the Daveed's intoxicating waters. You held on to him for dear life as he assaulted your lips and your neck with kisses, you were desperate for one another. One hand trailed down your body while his other hand was placed at the side of your head, you were trapped, not that you were trying to go anywhere. You deepened the kiss and you felt his hand reach under the short flowy dress and his fingers ghosted along your panties. You moaned at the mere contact with his hands on you and his other hand flew to your mouth.  
"Y/n, baby. You need to be quiet darling or you're gunna get us in trouble." Unable to talk, you nodded in response. 

He let go of your mouth and went back to work down below as he roughly kissed you again. He expertly moved your panties to the side and he ran his finger slowly over your clit, you could have come undone right there it. He moved slowly in a circular motion and your head fell back against the wall, your breathing increased at the pressure you felt on your most sensitive area. You heard the door to the bathroom swing open and you gasped as Daveed used this opportunity to slip his finger inside of you.  
"Y/n. Are you okay? Do you need me to hold your hair back hun?" You heard one of your friends call out from the other side of the cubical. Your eyes widened and he smiled devilishly nodding at you to answer while he continued to expertly work you close to your orgasm with his fingers.  
Through ragged breathing you found your voice, "I'm all good, just ummm. Just needed a minute to myself. I'll be out soon."  
"Okay, well text me in you need me yeah?" She asked.  
"Of course, thanks lovely."  
When she had gone Daveed pulled his fingers out of you, teasingly slowly. Just as the knot in your stomach had began to form and you whined in response. Daveed ignored you and spoke softly and sweetly as though he didn't just have his fingers buried deep inside of you. "Make an excuse to leave, I'll have an car out front in five. I'll go out first." He left with one more kiss to the lips. Needless to say your plan had gone way better than expected. You let out soft laugh to yourself about what had just happened, still in disbelief he left you in sexual suspense, half finished. 

By the time you had made your excuses, gotten the taxi to Daveed's flat and sat down on his sofa, you had more than enough time to feel more sober. In the cold light of the early hours of the morning your courage had diminished and you began to worry you had gone a bit too far with all of this. It seemed Daveed was in the same boat and as he handed you a glass of whiskey. Your hand brushed against his and you both chuckled to yourself about the whole evening. He powered through the awkwardness and sat himself down next to you, he started a conversation about something really random that helped you both feel more at ease. The drinks went down easy and the soft touches started back up again. Daveed's body called out to you and you couldn't resist him any longer. In a bold move you crawled into his lap to straddle him and ran your hands across his chiseled torso, he watched the movement of your hands very aware of his heavy breathing. 

"Don't be nervous D, I told you earlier you look best when I am on top of you. Now stop fretting and kiss me." You brought your lips to meet his in a passionate kiss and both snapped back to the confident groove from earlier. In the heat of the kiss Daveed placed his hand firmly on your hips and moved you back and forth forcefully against the hardness of his cock. You both moaned at the sensation of the friction caused by your movements and you began to take over, grinding into him to show how much you were craving his touch.  
Through the ragged breathing Daveed whispered in your ear. "Not that I am not enjoying this Y/n, but I want to finish what I started earlier for you Y/n? Clearly you itching with anticipation." His words sent a shudder down your spine and your cursed him silently for being so cocky even if he was right.  
"Please." Was the only response you could manage as your body ached for his touch. He answered your prayers but teasingly so, he ran his hand up and down your body before slipping his hand under your dress for the second time that evening. This time lightly grazed his fingers agonizingly slow along your leg and you wriggled in response trying to get him to touch you. He chucked lowly at your impatience. "Y/n you're body is so irresistible to me, let me enjoy touching you and I promise I'll get you there."  
You let go of your impatience and allow him to have his way and when you were least expecting it he inserted his finger deep inside of you and you cried out in pleasure. He started off moving in and out slowly and you allowed him to have full control of your body. You whispered his name along with a full list of profanities. You started rocking yourself back and forth in time with his finger and he added another finger inside of you. You were a full on mess on top of him riding his hand and chasing your much needed relief, still pent up from earlier. Daveed looked up at you in total awe as did all the work yourself, his trousers grew incredibly tight. When sensed you were getting close he added a third finger and with his other hand he reached for your clit and massaged in a circular motion going at the same pace you were riding his hand. Within second you were coming undone on top of him the pleasure sent shockwaves through your body as you rode out your high out slower now you had fallen over the edge. 

As you came back down to earth you opened your eyes that had been screwed shut for who knows how long and Daveed is already smiling up and you. He looked proud of himself and you let out a breathless laugh.  
"Girl, you have got me so gone. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." Daveed spoke gleefully before leaning in and kissing you once again. "You think you can take another one?"  
You smiled back at him, still floating. "D, I'm completely at your mercy."  
That was all he needed to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

You felt the hangover looming and groaned into the pillow you had your face stuffed into; the room was swimming and the light from the window made you feel like you were in an operating room. You tried to sit up only to realise you were very naked underneath the sheets and were not in fact in your bedroom. The panic began to set in as you realised where you were and who you were with last night, Daveed waltzed into the room humming to himself. He was covered only by a towel wrapped around his waist and little water beads rolled down his body. You couldn't help but admire the sight before you. "Morning Beautiful." He practically sang in your direction. His words bought you back to last night. 

Daveed wasted no time and laid himself down onto the sofa, pulling you up until you hovered over his face, you felt very vulnerable in this new position and felt a shiver run down your body in anticipation as you waited for him to close the gap between you both. He bought his face up and tentatively swiped his tongue along your slit and you sucked in a breath at the contact. He worked you slowly exploring every inch of your pussy as you held onto the couch arm for dear life, you wanted to take a bit more control and grind into him but you felt self conscious. 

Daveed seemed to sense this and pulled back to stare up at you, you had to admit he looked fantastic in the position. He grabbed your leg reassuringly. "Hey, I got you. You're safe Y/n, just let go." You tentatively nodded in response and tried to relax into it. You felt his mouth form an O shape and placed it over your clit. He sucked it gently which made your body jerk in place at the direct contact on your sensitive area and you tried to lift yourself up from him because of the intense feeling but he snaked his arms around your thighs to keep you in place. He turned his attention back to his earlier actions. He sucked and flicked it in his mouth, he was relentless and you swore loudly at the feeling. 

When he had you begging for more he switched up his actions and shifted you slightly so he had access to the whole area. He flattened his tongue making it as wide as possible and moved his head up and down along you folds and up to your clit. He continued, making you feel utterly euphoric and as the pleasure built you began to grind your hips into his face matching his movements. You built your speed up, rocking your hips back and forth and moaned out as you worked in tandem with one another. The second orgasm was way more intense than the first and you were a moaning mess on top of Daveed as he watched you in awe. 

You climbed off of his face and sat on the floor absolutely exhausted, Daveed smiled at you and watched as your chest rose and fell. "You're so beautiful Y/n"  
You returned his smile and felt yourself heat up at his words. You were overcome by your animal instincts and you post orgasm self confidence sky rocketed and positioned yourself between his open legs and unbuttoned his trousers, your smile darkened as the dirty thoughts passed through your mind and freed him from his tight boxers. You ran you hands along his thighs and you gazed up him, he wore a pained expression because of your tantalizingly slow actions. You had him right where you wanted him, you could see he was seconds from begging.   
"Y/n." He whispered, the strain in his voice evident.   
"I can't wait to have you in my mouth D." You spoke sweetly. You took his dick in your hand and moved down from the tip to the base slowly applying a small amount of pressure, Daveed let out a breathy sigh as he dropped his head back onto the couch. With your hand still firmly placed around the base, you bought his dick to your mouth and tightened your lips around his tip, you swirled your tongue in a circular motion and sucked in at the same time. This earned you a grunt in response and Daveed lifted his hips up off the sofa in an attempt to push himself further into your mouth. 

You pulled back and smiled to yourself. "Patience Diggs." You spoke quietly before placing a few chaste kisses along his length. As you reached the tip once again you licked the precum up and fixed your gaze back on him. He bought his hand up to your face and swiped his thumb along your lip collecting anything you had missed and held it out in front of you. Instinctively you responded and took his thumb in your mouth and sucked slow and hard keeping your eyes firmly placed on one another. With his other hand he tangled his fingers into the roots of your hair and guided your face back to his cock, this time he took control and expertly pushed your mouth down, you relaxed your throat and took him as far as you could. Daveed guided your mouth up and down slowly watching as you took him in your mouth, he almost came there and then. 

As he relaxed into the pleasurable feeling you were able to take control again and increased your speed with each stroke you were able to take more of his length, but you wanted more. You pulled back once again. "Stand up for me." Daveed didn't question you and did as you asked. In your sweetest voice you purred. "Will you fuck my throat please."   
Daveed chuckled lowly but didn't respond instead he repeated his earlier actions but with more force. He thrust himself back inside your mouth with rigor, hitting the back of your throat and you felt your mouth water at his action but he didn't give you time to focus on that as he set a relentless pace. Your throat contracted at the new sensation and visibly gagged at the his actions. Daveed noticed this and tried to pull back but you held him in place to signal he shouldn't stop. Your eyes watered at the sensation as he continued and you managed to tighten your lips and he let out a strangled moan, you felt his cock twitch and he came quickly into your mouth with a string of profanities leaving his. As he pulled out of your mouth, you felt his cum drip slowly down you chin. 

You knew you had gone all the way and you would unpack that later because it had now been 10 minutes since he had walked into the room and you hadn't uttered a word. It's not like he was expecting too much from you, he had just gone about his business getting dressed but it felt weird reliving your night together with him in the room and not speaking. "You want some food?" Daveed asked as he finished up. "I can make something for us."   
You felt yourself freak out at the implication of this, you didn't stay after sex. No. You and the guy from the night before did not spend time together after the night in question. You felt it gave men far too much power and you liked being the one in control.  
"I was going to get going actually Daveed." You spoke softly, the guilt rose in your chest. You knew you were being stupid, this wasn't just a guy you picked up at a bar and got with, no this was your friend and someone you cherished. Yet your toxic little brain was still screaming at you to run for the hills.   
Daveed chuckled softly. "Nah, I'm not accepting that girl. Ima go make up some food, there's a towel in the bathroom for you to use and some clothes in the top draw that should fit you."   
You were stunned by his blunt response and didn't say another word as he walked out of the room again. You knew you didn't really want to leave and deep down you actually respected his response, so you decided to stay. 

You ended up having a lovely day together and you just enjoyed each other's company. It was a simple day, you went to the shops to get hangover snacks and watched a few films. Daveed indulged your inner child and agreed to watch one Toy Story movie, but then made you sit through a crappy action film as payback. It was honestly just two great friends spending the day together, there was no awkwardness about the previous night even though it was in the forefront of both of your minds. About ten minutes into second film you felt yourself grow sleepy and you snuggled up next to Daveed, he placed his arm around you and you drifted off into a light sleep. Your breathing was heavy but the film was loud. As an intense scene was taking place a loud rumble erupted from your tummy and Daveed could help but laugh loudly at you which startled you awake. "I'm so sorry Y/n. I didn't mean to wake you but you don't have to starve while you're here we can order food." He spoke still laughing softly. Your brain was clouded by sleep and confusion, you felt like you had missed the punch line.   
"What do you mean?" You inquired.  
"Your tummy just made the loudest noise I have ever heard." He smiled at you endearingly.   
"Oh did it. Sorry Diggs." You replied still trying to make sense of the world.   
"It's chill girl, you don't need to apologise, shall we order some food?" He placed his hand on your thigh tenderly.  
You smiled sweetly. "Chinese?" You asked hopefully and he laughed again.   
"You got it." 

You wasted no more time ordering food and settled back into the chair while you waited for it to arrive. You tried to focus in on the film but you had missed a fair bit and truth be told it was really boring, you fell asleep because of it. You glanced in Daveed's direction slyly and spotted the TV remote next to him and before you had time to think it through you leapt across the sofa so you were vertical in his lap. He was stunned until he realised what you were doing and placed he hands on yours to stop you from taking it. "No Y/n. We're leaving it on." He barked jokingly.   
"No it's awful." You tried to pull your hands and the remote free and you wiggled your body, but Daveed was stronger than you and your tangled body only weakened you. He jumped up so your back was against the sofa and he straddled your legs and looked down at you. You were trapped but you had the remote now and thought quickly before you slipped it behind your back and into the waistband of his sweatpants, you poked your tongue out at him.   
He laughed at your childish antics. "Y/n, I have no problem taking those off you to get what I want." He spoke playfully.   
Your mind went there and you bit back at him. "I'm not stopping you from taking what you want." You bit your lip at your own implication and you saw his eye flicker down your body. He bought himself down to hover over you, he was inches away from your face and you could feel his breath on your lips. You leaned up to meet his lips but the sound of the buzzer bought you back to reality and you both jumped away from one another as though you had been caught in the act. "I'll go get it." Daveed mumbled sheepishly. 

For the first time over the last 24 hours it felt awkward, sure the line had been blurred but that was fueled by alcohol. Today has been relatively platonic but now you both had come inches away from making out sober and that would be a lot harder to explain away. Daveed laid out the food on the coffee table along with plates and cutlery. You sat yourself on the floor so you could access the food more easily. Nothing was said while you served up and settled against the foot of the sofa, that awful movie was still playing and you realised you still had the remote in your pants. You bashfully pulled in out and left it on the sofa next to Daveed but he didn't touch it. Instead he focused all of his attention on his dish of food, he pretended it was giving him a ted talk. 

After five long minutes of dead silence between you both, Daveed finally spoke. "Look Y/n. We can dance around one another and for the next six months sleep together drunk and try to pretend this is just sex. But I don't want to do that, it's a waste of time. The sex was amazing and what made it better is that I woke up with one of my best friends the next day, even if she did try to run." He paused to see if you were with him and you turned to face, you didn't quite meet his eyes. "What I am trying to say is I want to see what happens, I don't just want sex, I want the vibe we have outside of that. Y/n I want you."   
Your mind raced and you silently freaked out, you opened your mind to say something and closed it again. You repeated this a few times trying find the words, you felt like a fish. "But I am scared, if this doesn't work out I don't want to lose my friend."   
"Who said you're going to lose me?" He asked sincerely and took your hand in his. "If it doesn't work out I'm still going to be your friend, but I want to you give this a try. Do you?"   
You sat and thought to yourself, commitment was terrifying to you and this wasn't any random guy, this was Daveed. You finally met his gaze and gave into your heart. "Yes I want to give it a go."   
You both let out a sigh of relief at your words and he sent a cheesy smile you way. "Okay, no pressure but I'm gunna kiss you now Y/n."


End file.
